


What's the Password?

by CrazyMindsThinkAlike



Series: The Walking Dead Cracks [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Funny, Humor, Netflix Passwords, Passwords, Whisperers, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike
Summary: Lydia, daughter of Alpha, tries to find out what the Hilltop's Netflix password is.
Relationships: Alpha & Lydia, Lydia & Daryl Dixon
Series: The Walking Dead Cracks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409830
Kudos: 6





	What's the Password?

" _Please,_ I'm begging you, what's the Netflix password?" Lydia begged Henry whilst in a cell.

"I can't tell you," he replied. 

"Why not?"

"Because then I will get in trouble."

"They won't know!" 

"Yes they will, and when they do, they'll take my Xbox away!"

Lydia froze. "Oh. I didn't know."

Later that day, when Daryl came in, she tried to get the password from him.

"Daryl, what's your netflix password?" 

"Why d'you want it?" he asked her.

"Mom'll literally kill me if she doesn't know." Nothing but the truth to get what she wants.

"Okay," Daryl said. _That was easy,_ Lydia thought. 

"The password is CooooooralGrimesStuffandThangs1."

"Uh, say that again, please."

"CooooooralGrimesStuffandThangs1. Six o's, remember."

"Um, okay."

Later, when Daryl was returning Lydia to her mom, Alpha quickly rushed away to get Lydia alone.

"What's the Netflix password?" she asked Lydia.

"CooooooralGrimesStuffandThangs1," Lydia replied.

"What?" 

"CooooooralGrimesStuffandTangs1. It has, like, six o's or something."

 _"LIAR!"_ Alpha shouted. "I order you to go back and try again. Only come back when you have the true answer _written down_!"

"Okay, Mom."

"Now go! Shoo away, little girl!"

"Okaby!"

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> I got this idea from a meme I saw on Facebook. It was about Alpha asking Lydia about the wifi password. I can't seem to find it now, but it's there, I promise!
> 
> Marie Ann


End file.
